Friendly Conversations
by KelsiMellark
Summary: One-shot Set during Mockingjay in Tigris' shop. What was Gale really thinking during his conversation with Peeta that night? Was he completely honest with the boy with the bread? Gale's POV I suck at summaries, better story inside : Please R & R :D


**A/N:** Hi guys! I've been so excited to write this one for too long so please R & R okay? :D The italicized lines are actually from Suzanne Collins' Mockingjay but I'm going to change it a bit for the disclaimer stuff. Anyways, this will be written in Gale's POV and it's my first Gale POV so please take it easy on me:D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of The Hunger Games trilogy because if I did; Katniss would have realized her feelings for Peeta earlier, Madge, Cinna would have lived, Prim and Rue would be best friends and Cato and Clove would be married not dead so I obviously don't.

**Summary:** What was Gale really thinking during his conversation with Peeta that night? Was he completely honest with the boy with the bread? Or did his love for Katniss overtake the better of him?

I sat beside Peeta without even thinking of the dangers he can put me in. He's in handcuffs anyway.

"_Thanks for the water"_ Peeta says

"_No problem,"_ I reply _"I wake up ten times a night anyway."_

"_To make sure Katniss is still here?" asks Peeta_

"_Something like that,"_ I reply, trying to dismiss the topic. I don't want him to feel guilty or anything because if he does, than Katniss will feel even worse.

"_That was funny, what Tigris said about no one knowing what to do with her." _Peeta speaks again making me laugh a little.

"_Well, we never have."_ I say lightly. We continue to laugh a little than there was a long pause before he speaks again.

"_She loves you, you know." _I can hear the bitterness in Peeta's voice. I try not to react to it though "_She as good as told me when they whipped you." _He continues.

"_Don't believe it_" I answer_ "The way she kissed you in the Quarter Quell… well, she never kissed me like that."_

"_It was just a part of the show" _Peeta replies, though I can feel the doubt on his voice… or maybe it was hope in his part.

"_No you one her over. Gave up everything for her. Maybe that's the only way to convince her you love her." _I answer him. Peeta in return, gives me a look that seems like he's trying to figure out if I was lying or not. Everything I said is true. I already know I stand no chance with Katniss anymore. I kind of got it during the Quarter Quell, but my thoughts were even confirmed in 13. That night was one night I will never forget.

***Flash back***

I knock at Katniss' compartment which she shared with Prim and her mom in district 13. It's been weeks since she was rescued from the Quarter Quell and regained consciousness but no one can still talk to her. I hate seeing her like this. The bracelet on her wrist which says that she is 'mentally disoriented' hurts me more. It hurts me so much seeing her in this condition and knowing I can't do anything. No one can do anything. Only Peeta can and his not even here.

"Katniss?" I enter the room after my third knock. I figured that since Prim and Mrs. Everdeen are both in the hospital in this hour, no one would probably attend to my knocks so I let myself in. I saw her immediately, sitting as numb as ever on a chair near the bed.

"Katniss, they let me off today," I showed her my wrist which was free from its usual ink-schedule. She doesn't even look up instead just continue caressing the pearl close to her lips. "I thought maybe we could eat lunch together. Greasy Sae's in-charge of cooking duty." I try to sound as excited as I can although just the sight of her makes me want to cry. I sigh heavily. I crouched beside her and touched her hand for the first time in forever. That seemed to float her back to me because she looked into my eyes for the first time and opened her mouth.

"Any news on him?" was all that escaped her lips. Not even a 'Hi Gale!' that I was praying for.

"Katniss… why can't you just let him go?" She glared at me but I continued "He's probably dead by now. He's in the capitol for crying out loud." As soon as the words escaped my lips, I quickly regretted them because now, tears are flowing from her eyes.

"My Peeta is not dead Gale! Peeta can't die!" He shouts at me with so much effort through her sobs. I feel my face flush out as my ears ring out in her words.

"Since when is he 'your Peeta' Katniss? I spit the words from my mouth trying not to punch the wall beside me thinking everything might collapse.

"Since I became her Katniss!" She replied still with much effort as before. This takes me aback. Since when is she 'Peeta's Katniss'? I feel hot tears pouring down my face and I don't even bother to hide them from her.

"I love him Gale. I'm ready to die for him. It's so unfair. Why was I saved and not him? Why?" Her tone was softer now, tears still flowing freely.

"What about me Katniss? What about us?" I ask her numbly.

"I love you too, Gale. But Peeta… Peeta's different." She replies looking away

"You're saying that you're not willing to die for me?" I ask. I don't expect her to answer. I don't even want to hear her answer or even look at her. I already know it. I stand up, kissing her temple and leave the room and head straight to the head quarters. I know what I have to do. I have to save the boy for her. I have to bring Peeta back to Katniss… I have to bring him back alive.

***End of flash back***

No one can ever know about that day except Katniss and me. I'm already damaged enough as is. Sharing it to anyone else will only make the feelings worse, I think. I realize Peeta is still looking at me.

"_I should have volunteered to take your place in the first games. Protected her then." _ I continue speaking.

"_No you couldn't. She would have never forgiven you. You had to take care of her family. They mattered more to her than her own life."_ Peeta replies.

"_Well it won't be a problem much longer. I think it's not possible all three of us will still be alive after the war. And if we are, it's Katniss' problem. Who to choose."_ I yawn wanting to sleep all the thought that resurfaced away. "_We should get some sleep."_

"_Yeah. I wonder how she will make up her mind."_ Peeta replies, settling down on his place as well.

"_Oh, that I know. Katniss will choose whoever she thinks she can't live without."_ I say. It's already Peeta. She already made her choice. But it won't hurt giving her the benefit of the doubt.

"Hmm" is all that Peeta can manage to say in return.

"Please remember Peeta. Please remember how you loved her so that you can take care of her for me." I whisper as I myself drifted into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
